New Life
by AkuKorax
Summary: AU fic set in modern day. After an accedent that killed his parent Zelgadis is now living with his grandfather Rezo, who just insists that he goes to school. And what is up with these dreams of Zel's? SLASH X/Z you've been warned.
1. New Surroundings

Title: New Life part 1 "New Surroundings" Rating: G mild mild mild cussing. Warning. Shounen-ai and possibly Yaoi later on. Post: Please  
  
The computer screen flashed on. The boy rested on his elbow and stared blankly at the screen. He had brown hair and pale skin. He wasn't tall and he was very thin. His most attractive feature, he thought, was his eyes, deep blue. People said that he got them from his mother, but all the same there was always something special about his eyes. He sighed and signed on to the Internet, his one escape. He opened up the email box and started typing. It was hot, summer. It was hotter than he liked but he could get used to this. He had to . . .  
  
"ZEL! GET IN HERE!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!"  
  
It had been three months since his mother and father died. Since he was sent to live with his old grandfather. He didn't want to, but there was nowhere else to put him. It was hell, he had to do almost everything for the man. Well, truth be told it wasn't his grandfather's fault he was blind, he was just born that way. But Zelgadis still found himself blaming his grandfather for everything that went bad in his life.  
  
When his parents where alive he lived in the city. He liked it there; no one ever really paid much attention to him in the city, to busy with their own lives. He was free, independent; he could do anything he wanted. No one cared as long as he didn't shoot anyone. But since he moved to the country with his grandfather he got nothing but attention.  
  
"Oh, he must be so upset. What with his parents dead." "Are you sure he's alright?" "Do you need anything?" "How are you feeling?" Couldn't anyone just leave him alone?!  
  
"Zelgadis? Where are you? I need some help!"  
  
"Coming!!" He got up from the computer desk and walked into his grandfather's room to find a broken glass on the floor and his Grandfather standing over it looking very sternly in his direction.  
  
"What does it take to get you up from that blasted machine?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I was typing up an email to one of my friends back in the city," he sighed, "Do you want me to clean this up?"  
  
"Well of course I do, I very well can't." And with that his Grandfather walked off and sat in his usual chair. Zelgadis started cleaning up the mess cursing under his breathe.  
  
"Zelgadis?" His voice was softer now as if he was thinking very hard about something. What does he want now?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How old are you?" That was an odd question. He should let the old man do the math and figure it out for himself! What kind of grandfather doesn't even know how old his own grandson is? But he answered anyway.  
  
"Seventeen, grandfather."  
  
"That means that you are still going to school, right?"  
  
"Yes. I would be a junior this year." What the hell was the old man going on about? He couldn't mean to?!  
  
"Well summer is almost over and I was wondering if I should enroll you in the local high school . . . Well it seems that I should, judging on how you are only seventeen." His grandfather smiled at him. "I guess this means that you will be starting in September." Zelgadis stood up and walked out of the room to put the broken pieces in the trash.  
  
Damn him! Thought Zelgadis. This is some kind of joke right? Not only is he being forced to live out in the middle of nowhere, he is being forced to attend the local school. "That is the one thing I don't want to do, socialize! Who knows what kind of people live around here!" He cursed and stormed to his room and threw himself on the bed. Life was just not fair! He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Swirling images. Five people around him. They were fighting some kind of evil. He couldn't make out who the people where but he knew he was worried about them. Something is coming, something bad. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turn and saw someone there. For some reason all he could see of this person was his eyes, beautiful amethyst eyes staring at him. Than everything went black!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zelgadis woke with a start! He was drenched with sweat and he was breathing hard. "What the hell was that?!" He calmed his breathing and looked out the window. Night. He had slept all afternoon. He sighed as he got out of bed to changed his clothes. After he was changed he turned and looked out the window. Why am I always getting these weird dreams now? I never got them in the city . . . "Che, what am I doing? These are just stupid nightmares. Nothing is going to happen, that's just stupid!" He got in to bed and rolled over and drifted off to sleep again. "Stupid dreams!"  
  
In the next room his grandfather sighed and spoke to the walls. "So it starts again does it? Well let's just hope for the best this time." He laughed and turned over. "Yes, it all starts again." He laughed again but this time it sounded as though two people are laughing, the laughter finally dies out and all that is heard are the crickets outside.  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	2. School Days

New Life part 2  
  
Korax da Birdie Title: New Life (part two) "School Days" By: Korax Rating: PG-13 Warning: Horrible OOC-ness, cussing and shounen-ai. You don't like that kind of stuff then don't read it. No skin off my back. Disclaimer: No, none of the Slayers cast is mine. I hold no legal documents saying that have permission to write this story. I'm just hoping that those wonderful people who DO own Slayers don't sue me. *sniff* I'm poor don't take my stuff. Post: please  
  
Yes! Here it is. , The part that took forever. The part I forgot about for the longest time, then rewrote it three times within the last couple weeks because it kept being utterly an completely crap. But finally I think I have a good part to send you all.  
  
Zel: What are you talking about? Delete it! Get rid of it while you still can! It's evil! I . . . MRPH!  
  
Xelloss: *is kissing Zel, breathes for a sec* Zel-chan, you no talk now. Kiss! *goes back to kissing*  
  
Zel: *moans*  
  
Ummmm. . . Yeah! *puts a big blanket over them* Okay! To the story!  
  
This part is dedicated to my sister and ShoSen. My sisters because Amelia makes her grand entrance in it, and ShoSen because of our little deal.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Zel looked up at the two-story building with heavy heart. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be back at home, or, he thought bitterly, the closest thing he had to a home at his grandfather's house. But the school was far away from there. It was a good thing that he had been used to early bus rides, because it took at least 20 minutes to get to the school. One good thing about this school was that it was in the closest city, which meant there would be a lot more children then he originally expected. He could just sit in the background and no one would notice him. With that thought in mind he trudged up the steps to the front door.  
  
A flash of red speed past him nearly knocking him over screaming something about being late. He watched it fly up the steps running over anything in its path and bursting thought the doors. A tall blonde soon followed at a lesser pace.  
  
"Lina! Wait up!" He ran up the stairs and disappeared through the doors as well. Zel stared bewildered.  
  
"Sorry about that." He turned to see a young raven-haired girl calmly walk up the steps. "She slept in today. She can't afford to be late again this year, she'll get detention, and she hates that. So you can understand the rush." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I see . . . ," Zel said still a little started.  
  
"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."  
  
Zel sighed. Did he look that obvious? "Yes actually. I've just moved here and my grandfather is forcing me come."  
  
She sweatdropped. "I know what you mean . . ." Zel sighed and rolled his eyes. She shrugged and held out her hand. "Anyway, welcome to Whitefield High. I'm Amelia Wiltesla Sairoon (come ON, work with me here!), sophomore class president. Nice to meet you!"  
  
Zelgadis stared at the hand for a while. Something about the girl seemed . . . familiar. He shrugged it off and grabbed it a shook it once. "Zelgadis Greyweirs. Likewise."  
  
"If you need any help getting around feel free to ask. I know this school like that back of my hand." She said as they started up the stairs again.  
  
"Oh? Why is that?" Zel said casually looking at the trophies in the hallway. Great, he thought, the perfect school for the perfect little town. Damn, he wanted to be back on the east coast.  
  
Amelia sweatdropped. "Oh no reason. I just go here and, you know, know my way around real good and all." She smiled weakly and pointed to a door. "That is the main office. You will want to go there for registration an all that. I've got to get to class. See ya around!" With that she ran off waving.  
  
Zel watched her go. He sighed and walked into the office. Why me? he thought bitterly.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Zel looked at his schedule as he walked through the hallways in search of his first period classroom. Rezo would have to get him signed up for all the hard classes, wouldn't he.  
  
"1st period AP Chemistry, ugh, too early for something like that! 2nd period C++ computer programming. Yeah. 3rd period Honors American Lit. Oh good grief! When does that man think I'm going to sleep?" Zel rolled his eyes and continued. "4th period Japanese 1." He blinked. "Okay whatever . . . Hmph. Next is lunch period, then Calculus. And finally US History. What? No honors?" (Author: What? You don' think Zel-kun could get into classes like this? Well!?) He said sarcastically. So much for people not noticing me. He thought to himself. With all these classes I'll have the teachers breathing down my back at every corner.  
  
Zel stopped at a door, checked the number and opened it.  
  
All eyes flew to him. For a brief minute Zelgadis wanted to run back out into the hallway and hide in the closet somewhere (*giggles*). He had never liked people looking at him, ever. He gulped and walked over to the front desk looking at the class out of the corner of his eye. Why wouldn't they all just look away?  
  
"May I help you?" the teacher said from behind thick glasses. Zel gave him a once over. This poor man looked as if he' been teaching for ages. He looked about late sixties with large nose, long white hair and what looked to be a very quick residing hairline. (Sorry, I just had to think of the oldest looking guy I've seen in Slayers. . .)  
  
"Yes, um, is this Dr. Gold's classroom? AP Chemistry?" He muttered and handed him his schedule. Dr. Gold looked quickly at the piece of paper then handed it back.  
  
"Take the empty seat in the second row, four tables back." He said indicating an empty seat next to a purple haired boy. Zel nodded and took his place. The teacher started talking again about something or other pertaining to signed forms or something. Zel tuned him out and stared blankly at the board.  
  
"You know, it would probably do you a lot more good if you listened to the teacher." Said a tenor voice in a whisper. Zel turned to glare at the nosey intruder, than froze. Purple chin length hair frames a pale white complexion with somewhat sharp features. Deep amethyst eyes on him from behind conservative glasses. His chin leaning on a hand, tilted to get a better look at him, lush lips smirking at him amused.  
  
A voice in the back of his mind perked up. "Yeah, Hello Zel-baby. This is reasoning, the thought process. Yeah I, you know, just wanted to well, bring to the front that you, um, don't dig guys. Yeah so I just wanted to remind you of that. Later!"  
  
Zelgadis shook his head, snapping out of the trance. "Leave me alone. Whoever you are."  
  
"Xelloss."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Xelloss. Xelloss Metallium"  
  
Zelgadis stare blankly. "Okay." Xelloss continued to stare at him. Zelgadis felt a blush creeping up his neck. Why wouldn't the stupid boy look away? "What?!" He said finally after what seemed like ages.  
  
"You know this is the point in the conversation where you tell me your name as well." Xelloss said ginning. Zelgadis wished he would stop smiling like that it was really unnerving.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Xelloss continued to smile at him. He breathed out in frustration. "It's Zelgadis. Happy?"  
  
"Yes very?" Xelloss said leaning back in the chair. "Your Zelgadis Greyweirs, Rezo's grandson that's come to live with him from now on."  
  
Zel nearly fell out of his chair. "How did you . . .?"  
  
"Know who you are? Well . . ." Xelloss leaned in closely. "Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
"What he heck does that mean?" Zel almost yelled. This kid was getting to be very annoying. Now he was using some language that he didn't even understand.  
  
"Excuse me. If certain people in the back would stop socializing and listen to what is going on in the class, we may continue." Said Mr. Gold annoyed. Zelgadis blushed crimson as the class laughed. Xelloss just chuckled and turned his attention to the front of the class.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Zelgadis trudged to the computer lab. He had fumed for the remained of the previous period. He could have killed that Xelloss boy embarrassing him like that in front of the class. But even so, he thought in the back of his mind, there was something very odd and. . familiar almost about him. Zelgadis couldn't quiet put his finger on it. Damn that stupid boy.  
  
He stormed into the class, handed the teacher his schedule and took the seat she assigned him. Once seated he calmed down a bit and stared at the computer. Well, at least he liked computers. Programming was something he actually was good at, thankfully Rezo knew that. Zelgadis was still a little upset that he hadn't gotten any choice in selecting the classes but his grandfather had always been a slight power hog. It will just be something I'll get used to I guessed. He thought, getting depressed not for the last time about his life's new course.  
  
"Hey . . . you look blue." Something about that comment stung. He turned to see a fiery haired girl sitting next to him.  
  
"What's it to you?" He said grudgingly  
  
She sweatdropped. "Ah . . . Sorry. But you were looking at the computer screen as if it just took away your favorite toy or something." She said with a slight smirk. "By the way, my name is Lina Inverse! Pleasure to meet you and all that."  
  
Zelgadis stared for a couple seconds. "I'm Zelgadis Greyweirs before you ask. Aren't you the girl that nearly ran me over this morning?"  
  
Lina laughed. "Sorry about that! Anyway, are you new?"  
  
"Actually, yes I am. Really do I look that obvious?" Zel said. He didn't know why but he felt as if he already knew this girl. This girl was someone that . . . was a close friend or something. Whatever the reason the girl seemed nice enough funny in a spunky way.  
  
"Nah, I've just never seen you before." She gave him a quick good-natured grin and turned her attention to the teacher. Well, Zel reflected as the teacher began, this place wasn't so bad. It might actually be fun here if her gave it a chance. This Lina girl seemed nice enough; maybe they'd be friends or something. As long as he didn't have to see that beautiful . . . that Xelloss guy again.  
  
But what the hell did Sore wa himi whatever mean anyway?  
  
To be continued. . . 


	3. Dreams Become Reality

Title: New Life (part three) "Dreams Become Reality" By: Korax Rating: still PG-13 Warning: Horrible OOC-ness, cussing and shounen-ai. You don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read it. No skin off my back. Also AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, no matter how much I wish I did. All I own is a broken CD player, a somewhat ok computer, and a black dog who likes to annoy the neighbors. I'm a silly girl and not worth the trouble of a lawsuit. Pairing: Xel/Zel, well duh! Post: At Silk N Stone and DarkRoses, everyone else ask.  
  
Author's note: Look, I'm back again! After what 4-5 years??  
  
Xel: You weren't gone that long!  
  
Zel: Yes she was! And she was a lazy ass too. Honestly almost totally ignoring this fic.  
  
Xel: Oh! I knew you liked the fic! *glomp's a surprised Zel*  
  
Zel: ACK! Do not! Get off!!  
  
Xel: Kissy kissy!!  
  
Zel: ARGH!  
  
Anyway, this part is dedicated to ShoSen because it will always be dedicated to ShoSen! And she's waited sooo long for it, too! ^_^ And to Xellina, because threatening is quiet effective. ^^  
  
"Dreams Become Reality"  
  
His classes so far had been nothing special except for the incident that morning in Chemistry. His Computer's teacher had seemed to like Zel and he actually had good feelings about that class. His American Lit teacher was another problem; she was a tall woman with a definite air of superiority. She strode over to him and squinted at Zel as if he were some strange specimen under a microscope.  
  
"What do you want then?" she said glaring down at Zel.  
  
"I'm the new student," Zel said simply handing over his schedule to be checked.  
  
The teacher looked over it carefully. Without looking up she pointed to a desk in the corner of the room. "Take that seat for now, you will see me after class for your assignments. Rachel, move your things so Mr. Greyweirs may take his seat." She handed Zel back his schedule and returned to the front of the room.  
  
Zel walked to the desk that a light-brown haired girl was clearing for him and sat down. He rested his chin on his hand and sighed. Honestly, he thought his gaze following the teacher about the room as she lectured, but hearing nothing of what she was saying, AP and Honors classes, what am I gonna do? Someone poked him in the shoulder. "What?" He said out loud, snapping at the person who'd touched him.  
  
The brown haired girl from before jumped back a little. "Nothing, Ms. Carrie said to give this to you," she said handing over a copy of The Crucible.  
  
"Oh," he said taking the book.  
  
The girl gave him an amused smirk and started packing her things away. "Period's over, you know. Teacher's kinda put out that you dazed for the whole period." She finished loading her things and stood up. "Nice meeting you I guess, see you tomorrow." She gave a small wave and hurried out of the room.  
  
Zel stood and collected his assignments from a very put out English teacher.  
  
He had slept through his Japanese class, which was pretty empty of students, but the teacher was a little old lady who seemed good-natured enough. He wondered again why he was in this class but then dismissed it as simply another plan of Rezo's to drive him totally insane.  
  
*****  
  
Lunch period had turned out to be rather interesting spectacle though.  
  
"Lina! Please you don't have to do this," Zel hissed through his teeth as the arm of a very persistant Lina Inverse dragged him along.  
  
"Oh come on Zel, you're new and you don't have any other friends here. You should try to socialize, you know." Lina pulled harder as Zel attempted to ground his feet into the floor. "Stop making such a fuss you!"  
  
Zel turned and glare that could sour milk. "I. Do. Not. Fuss!" he hissed again.  
  
Lina huffed and tried harder. "Come on would you! People are starting to stare!"  
  
Zel's eyes popped open and stared around wildly at the curious faces surrounding them. While he was distracted Lina managed to resume dragging him along.  
  
"Geez, what a shy guy. You'll like these people. They're my friends so they'll like you too." She smiled happily to herself as the grumbling boy finally consented to her wishes.  
  
Lina happily pulled him to an area of the food court where a group of students all ate around one large table. Zel instantly recognized Amelia, who waved at him happily. He awkwardly returned it and looked at the remaining faces, who all looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Yaaho! Hi everyone, I want you all to meet Zel. He's new so I told him he could join our group if he wanted," she said beaming as everyone at the table gave him a quick once over.  
  
"Like I really had a choi-- OW!" he grabbed his side where Lina and rammed him in the gut with her elbow. "You . . ."  
  
Lina grinned. "Zel these are my friends. This is Gourry," Zel looked at the extremely tall longhaired blonde in a football jersey, "next to him is Amelia," he nodded, "then Sylphiel," she was in a polo-shirt and a pleaded skirt, she giggled and waved, Zel raised his eyebrow. Lina continued, "That's Filia and Val," a blonde haired girl in a pink sweater and long skirt and a guy with strange spiky green hair wearing baggy pants and a ripped shirt nodded at him, "and this is Xelloss." Zel's eye flew to the purple-haired boy from first period and glared.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Zelgadis-san," Xelloss grinned. Zel huffed and looked away.  
  
Lina blinked. "Oh you two know each other?"  
  
Xelloss smiled at Lina as she sat down next to him, Zel reluctantly took a seat next to Lina and started to eat the lunch that he had bought earlier. "Oh we met this morning. We're to be lab partners for Chemistry."  
  
Zel turned and glared. "Says who!?"  
  
Xelloss smiled at him. "Say's Dr. Gold's seating arrangement."  
  
"I'll ask to be moved. I don't want to sit next to you." Zel's glare intensified.  
  
Xelloss looked hurt. "How mean Zelgadis-san! What have I ever done to you to deserve such treatment?"  
  
"Oh shove it Xelloss," Lina said between mouthfuls over a giant sub sandwich. Zel vaguely wondered how she was capable of fitting the thing into her mouth.  
  
"Lina-san hidoii! Xelloss whined. Zel gritted his teeth.  
  
The blonde haired girl, Zel vaguely remembered her being called Filia turned and glared at Xelloss. "Well I don't blame him for not wanting to be paired with that monstrosity. Who in their right mind would ever wish to willingly be around that?" she said pointed and a now smirking Xelloss. Zel thought the look made him look a bit evil.  
  
"Mou, I'm not that bad Filia-san," Xelloss said quietly. But Filia continued as if she hadn't heard him at all.  
  
"Really Lina, why do you keep that thing around. We might catch something from it," she said giving transferring the glare for Xelloss to Lina and back.  
  
"Filia, even if I told him to, he wouldn't leave. Plus he's useful! I wouldn't be passing math if it weren't for him!" Zel noticed the others around the table snicker slightly into their food. They all acted as if this happened everyday. Zel raised an inquiring eyebrow and turned back to the heated conversation.  
  
"I still say that you shouldn't let him near you anymore. Who knows what he'll do," Filia said finally turning away. Xelloss grinned at Zel, who glared in return.  
  
Lina turned to Xelloss with an exasperated look. "You know you don't have to look so proud of yourself, Xelloss."  
  
Xelloss turned to her with a shocked expression. "Me? I would never! Just because Filia is an un-imaginative air-head with no wi-"  
  
Lina waved her hands frantically as Filia turned and glared daggers to Xelloss. "No! No more! I don't want you to start another fight today. The last one was large enough." Both Xelloss and Filia looked away from each other in disgust. Lina sighed and smiled at Zel in an apologetic way. "Sorry about that. They're always like this. You'll get used to it." Zel glared scornfully at Lina, who had the sense to look sheepish.  
  
Zel didn't bother to listen to any of the other conversations after that, set on eating his meal in peace. Though he did feel Xelloss eyes on him all through the period.  
  
As soon as the lunch bell rang Zel stood and headed off to Calculus without a backwards glance. He was grateful to get away from those people. Honestly they all ate like pigs! He felt eyes on the back of him again. Stopping and fixing his face with the best glare he was capable of, he turned to Xelloss.  
  
"What do you want?'"  
  
Xelloss stopped and regarded Zel, grin still on his face. "Nothing, I am simply heading to class."  
  
Zel sighed, "Fine, but leave me alone." He turned to continue walking.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that Zelgadis-san." It was quietly spoken. "You are far too important to be left alone, I will not allow it."  
  
Zel stopped and whirled around. "What did you say?"  
  
Xelloss' expression was unreadable, "I said that you are far too important to be left alone Zelgadis-san. I won't loose you again. Nor the others."  
  
Zel growled and dragged Xelloss by his collar into the nearest boy's restroom. Thankfully the room was empty. He threw his bag to the floor then slammed the purple-haired boy to the nearest wall.  
  
"Damn it, I don't know what it is about you but you're fucking pissing me off. What the hell is with you? And what do you mean 'loose me'?" he hissed into Xelloss face.  
  
"Ahh . . . honestly Zel-kun. You truly do never change. L-sama, thank you for small favors!" he smiled up towards the ceiling. Zel growled.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Have you lost you're mind or did you not hear me?" he said through his teeth.  
  
As if suddenly realizing that he was pinned to the wall by Zel's fist he looked down at Zelgadis with a slight wonderment. Suddenly he grinned and looked straight into Zel's face. "Sore wa . . . himitsu desu!!" He said with an almost comical grin.  
  
"ARGH!" Zel screamed as he slammed Xelloss against the wall again, knocking the breath from Xelloss limp figure. "You bastard, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Xelloss form started to shake, and with a horrified realization Zel discovered that Xelloss was laughing. Suddenly Xelloss looked up and grinned evilly.  
  
Before Zel could blink he found himself forcefully slammed up against the wall with Xelloss' full form pressed against his, faces almost touching. Focusing his eyes on Xelloss face he stared into a pair of slit purple eyes gazing malevolently at him. Those eyes! He thought Where have I seen those eyes!? He tried to move his arms to get away, but his wrists were in a vise like grip on either side of his head. Zel was afraid, Xelloss didn't look like he was strong, but the power that was pinning him to the wall was crushing him. He tried to scream but nothing would come out.  
  
Xelloss smiled at him, taking in his features as Zel stood in fearful shock. "I missed you . . ." he said watching in amusement as Zel's eye grew wide. Quickly he closed the distance and claimed a possessive kiss from Zel's lips. Zel was too shocked to move.  
  
Xelloss quickly moved away and picked up his backpack, which had fallen to the floor earlier. He turned back to Zel. "See you in class Zel-kun!" With that he left the bathroom.  
  
Zel stood against the wall stock-still. Slowly, inch-by-inch, he slid down and clutched his knees to his chest, violently shaking. That was how Gourry found in 15 minutes later.  
  
AN: Er. . . . look! Plot isn't it spiffy! ^^ There is a reason why only Xelloss speaks Japanese. But I'll get to that in later chapters. Anyway, there is the next part. Please review. And if any of you would wish to draw me pictures, they would be most graciously appreciated!  
  
Xel: Hooray! I got to kiss Zel-chan! Hooray!  
  
Zel: *glares daggers at Kor*  
  
^^;;;; Anyway, please review! 


	4. Can't stop it now

Title: New Life 4 (Can't Stop It Now) Author: Korax Da Birdie Rating: R Warning: Horrible OOC-ness, cussing and yaoi. Not to mention my bad writing. If you don't like this stuff shove off. Disclaimer: Slayers is not mine, nor will it ever be. I will content myself in trying to be as cool as the original authors, but it just isn't the same. Pairing: Xel/Zel Post: Silk N Stone and DarkRoses, everyone else ask.  
  
Author's Note: Uuuuuhhhh boy do I have long pauses between my chapters. This mainly took so long because I had to figure out were it was going to go. And my Slayers muse died for a while. Well actually it was distracted by Harry Potter, but we shan't go into that . . .  
  
Xel: Face it, you like Snape because he's dark and angsting.  
  
Shove off!  
  
Zel: He's right you know.  
  
What the fuh. . . since when do you side with him.  
  
Zel: When it involves picking on you.  
  
. . . Like you don't angst!  
  
Zel: . . .  
  
I Win!  
  
Xel: Actually I think I did.  
  
Whatever, fic time.  
  
Xel: You're just upset because you lost.  
  
*grrrrr*  
  
****  
  
He was in a room, where he couldn't tell, but at least he knew he was in it. He looked around at the sparse furnishings of the room; a bed that he was laying on, desk in the corner, mirror in the opposite facing away from him, a dresser and a wash stand. They all look so old, he thought as he allowed his eyes to linger on a window.  
  
This is an Inn. He knew this suddenly, though he also knew that this was very wrong. It was more then wrong, because even though nothing was familiar, everything thing felt right. The room, the furnishings, and even the window that had soft streams of sunlight sneaking through the curtains, all felt so natural. What is this place?  
  
"It is were you once were." Zel jumped at the voice. He swung his gaze around the room to the desk, were someone now sat. "You are remembering Zel- kun. I wonder . . ."  
  
Zel was frightened then. "Xelloss . . ."  
  
Xelloss raised his silt eyes to Zel's limp form. In the dream, because he knew it was that, things never made sense in his dreams, Xelloss was wearing a priest-like outfit, black and yellow. Zel stared at the outfit a moment, unsure of what it meant and why it seemed to suit him better then the dress shirt and jacket that the real Xelloss wore.  
  
"Real? Who are you to say what is real and not, do you even know?" Zel dragged his gaze back up to Xelloss'. Xelloss was smiling and Zel stared slightly at it.  
  
"Where am I?" He said after a long pause.  
  
If anything, Xelloss' smile grew as he hopped down from the desk and walked toward him. "Sore wa . . ."  
  
". . . himistu desu . . ." Zel finished. Xelloss stopped and opened his eyes in shock, but collected himself enough to sit next to Zel on the bed.  
  
"You can't know yet I'm afraid. It's too risky. But you have to trust me."  
  
"I can't, I don't know you." Zel suddenly remembered the bathroom, the wall and the kiss. He was scared then, he wanted out, he wanted to understand, but mostly he wanted the boy to go away. "I met you today for the first . . ." But that isn't right, he knew . . .  
  
He suddenly looked about himself again. He didn't understand any of this, he didn't recognize this, and he didn't know this boy and he didn't want to know him. He just wanted to go home. Xelloss was so close, Zel's breathing spend up. Why was he so scared? He tensed as Xelloss reached for him. An unreadable flicker went over the other boy's face. His eyes narrowed and Xelloss leaned in close, a gloved hand closing over Zel's shoulder.  
  
"You'd be surprised what you know, Zel-kun. But I can teach you more." The slits of Xelloss' eyes sharpened and the hand on his arm grew hard. Zel yelled at the pain and looked down.  
  
Blue, his skin was blue. He stared at his hand, with pebbles imbedded in the skin. This was wrong, this was not normal, this wasn't real.  
  
He screamed and Xelloss smiled.  
  
****  
  
Zelgadis sat straight up in bed and promptly hit his head on something. Two voices cursed, one not as colorfully as the other and then muttered. Zel grabbed the sheets of the bed and gripped his forehead with the other one. That HURT!  
  
Wait, what was he doing on a bed. Zelgadis snapped his head around, half afraid he was still dreaming. Bed, curtains, counter, sink, cabinet, and jars of cotton balls, he was in . . .  
  
"I found you in the bathroom on the floor so I brought you here, you've been asleep for half and hour. Just now you were screaming, so I thought I'd wake you up." The voice was coming from the floor. He looked down to a blonde haired boy clutching his head.  
  
"Gourry?" He said, remembering the boy form lunch with the football jersey.  
  
"Yup! Man you've got a hard head, Zegalis."  
  
"Zelgadis . . ." Zel said irritably.  
  
"Wha?" Gourry said looking up.  
  
"My name is Zelgadis."  
  
Gourry looked briefly confused then smiled, "Ooops, sorry man. Anyway are you ok. The nurse couldn't see anything wrong with you, but she said I should stay anyway to see if you'd wake up. What happened?"  
  
"I'm . . . I'm fine. Shouldn't you be in class or something." Zel said, laying back on the bed, still rubbing his head. Man, this boy's got one hard head.  
  
"Nah, I mean, well I'm supposed to be at practice, but the coach let me stay here." Gourry beamed. Leaning on his knees he moved towards Zel, "So, what were you doing on the bathroom floor anyway?"  
  
Zel looked closely at Gourry's face, This guy wants nothing more then to help me. And I only just met him, but for some reason I feel like I want to trust him, like I've already . . .  
  
"I'm fine now, just needed some rest I guess. I should probably get back to classes, It's still only my first day and I've got two . . ."  
  
"No point now, 6th period is nearly over so schools ending for the day. You can probably get your stuff tomorrow." The Blonde paused a moment, "Why are you starting three weeks after the beginning of the school year anyway?"  
  
Zel looked at the tall boy, more of a man really, and shrugged. "Grandfather said there were some problems with my transfer to this school. I don't really care."  
  
A loud bell rang through the halls and the sudden noise of a hundreds of voices and footsteps echoed through the school.  
  
Gourry stood up and grabbed his stuff, "Well, gotta go now, I have to catch my ride home or I get stuck walking. You alright getting home?" Gourry glanced at him worried, Zel was struck by how thoughtful the boy was for someone his size.  
  
"Uh. . . no, I'm fine, I'm supposed to take the bus back." Zel hesitated a moment then added, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Gourry smiled, "You bet! Get better!" And with that Gourry ran out of the room into the busy hallway. Zelgadis sat on the bed for another moment before finally grabbing his things from beside the bed and moving to the door. He passed a mirror on the way out and froze. Slowly he turned to face it, a look or horror shining on the reflected image. I'm seeing things, I was not blue a second ago . . . It was a stupid dream! I'm . . . that psycho boy did something to my head!  
  
The door vibrated as it slammed on the way out.  
  
***** 


End file.
